


Homecoming

by hornybraincell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Haruno Sakura, Alpha Nara Shikamaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminization, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Multi, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Sakura has been away at war, leaving her husband and wet nurse at home. She returns home during a lull, eager to see her husband and help out the wet nurse in some unexpected areas.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was first exquisite corpsed by all three of us (Max, Jay and Vee) over a weekend and then finished by Jay and Vee as a birthday present for Max. This has NOT been edited and there are definitely some inconsistencies, so be gentle with us :) 
> 
> This is set in a vaguely medieval high fantasy AU, emphasis on the vague. Let Sasuke be milked! Mind the tags and hope you enjoy.

Coming home hadn’t been something that Sakura had thought about. When you’re in a time of war, you’re focused on two things: your sword and the enemy. Making it out alive was a reward in of itself. By the time Sakura had pushed open the heavy wooden door of their home, she had only just begun to think about what she’d be able to experience again. 

With the tiny infant latched onto his nipple, Sasuke couldn’t turn around when he heard the door open. He wasn’t expecting anyone home—in fact, no one was ever usually there when Sasuke was feeding. That was his whole purpose, to serve—not be seen or heard. Of course, the Naras had been nothing but polite—warm, even, but it was an unspoken rule he didn’t want to break. The footsteps behind him got closer until he felt a breath close to his neck and could tilt his head enough to see Sakura, returned and exhausted, but so happy as she watched the baby continue to suck, clinging to Sasuke’s chest as if it was a favorite blanket.

“She’s beautiful.” Sakura says. “When can I hold her?”

“She should be all done in a minute.” Sasuke whispers, trying not to distract the baby from anything other than draining as much milk as she can. The two of them watch in silence, Sasuke a bit flushed from Sakura seeing this much of himself exposed. The baby finally unlatches, fluttering her eyes closed and tilting her head onto Sasuke. Sakura immediately, gently, reaches to take the baby, staring in wonder.

Baby out of his hands, Sasuke hurries to pull the cloth back over his nipple, reminding himself how wrong it is to be that exposed in front of his employer.  _ Don’t be seen, don’t be heard. _ He sits, watching Sakura gently coo, rocking the baby back and forth and he tries to ignore the pain and swelling that still exists in his chest. The baby has begun to wean, which means he’s carrying more milk than usual and the pain is compounding. He ignores the discomfort and sits quietly, waiting for Sakura to dismiss him.

“Could you put her down?” Sakura asks, handing the baby back to Sasuke. “I think she’s ready for a nap.”

He nods and collects the baby, doing as he’s told and shuffling himself into the next room as Sakura sits down by the fire and rubs her temples. It is the first time she’s been able to let any muscles in her body relax. 

She lets the tension bleed from her shoulders and back as much as she is able, soaking up the warmth of the fire while her wet nurse puts little Sentaku down for a nap. It’s the most peaceful she’s felt in over a month, knowing that she’s home and near her child and husband again, but even so, an unexpected tension remains locked in her body. Perhaps it’s still being in her leathers—it’s impossible to truly relax in armor, even the lighter and softer varieties. 

“Nurse!” She calls, stirring Sasuke from where he’s doubtless cooing over Sentaku with all of the omega affection she and Shikamaru have hired him to dole out. 

Sasuke comes back into the room and looks at her from the edge of the carpet, not coming up close enough to talk, just to receive an order. “Yes, my lord? I’ll leave you now if—”

“No, no,” Sakura says, waving a hand, “my manservant is on leave, would you mind helping me with my leathers?” 

Sasuke blinks his eyes once, twice, clearly caught off guard by Sakura’s request, and that strange tension coils tighter in her in response. “Of course, my lord.” 

Sakura stands and shows him where she keeps her equipment, directing him with careful words exactly how to extricate her from her armor, piece by piece. Sasuke obeys in total silence, removing each garment with fingers that touch as little and as lightly as possible, making the muscles of Sakura’s back and shoulders jerk in anticipation of something she cannot place. 

Sasuke, for his otherwise perfect propriety, seems to notice. “My lord, are you alright? You seem—” He catches himself in the middle of his sentence and snaps his mouth shut. 

“What do I seem?” 

“Nothing, my lord, I spoke out of turn.” 

Sakura rolls her shoulders and turns to face him, her top half now only clad in a tunic and her bottom half in boots and trousers, her mail and leather finally removed. Sasuke holds up the leather bodice that had covered her back defensively, like he’s worried she’s going to admonish him and it makes something leap up in Sakura. She snatches at the bodice, words of inquisition resting heavy in her mouth, and stops short as she sees what Sasuke was guarding from her view. 

“You’re leaking.” 

“I’m sorry, my lord, it happens sometimes, when--” 

Sakura’s pussy clenches as she stares fully at the wet imprint on the front of Sasuke’s nurse’s dress. There’s no time to think before she reaches out and squeezes at the soft flesh hidden beneath. “I had heard,” she says, “but I’d never seen it myself.” 

Sasuke clearly isn’t listening as she says this. The pressure Sakura puts on his already heavy breast is more than enough to squeeze milk from him and he cannot help the pained moan that escapes when she makes the wet spot on his dress bloom and spread. A drop of whiteness even beads on the fabric and Sakura watches hungrily as it dribbles down Sasuke’s smock and falls to the floor.

“I –” he starts, feeling like he needs to say something about the  _ wrongness _ of this. She has a husband, and he is nothing but an omega servant, never meant to be touched and never meant to feel pleasure. And he never has – he presented young, far too young to ever experience an alpha or a beta’s touch. He had been kept in the confines of his family’s small home, and when his parents had been killed in the war, his brother had given him to the Naras, if only to keep a roof over his head and his mouth fed. And he is grateful. He knows his place.

“Are they normally like this?” Sakura asks, voice low and private. Sasuke wonders if her husband is home, and if he is, what he would do were he to find them like this.

“Like what, my lord?”

“So...full,” she says, cupping one in her hand.

“No, my lord,” he murmurs. “I’ve been...weaning her. She’s drinking less. I have more.”

“And you do relieve them?” she asks, continuing to squeeze, to massage lightly, as he continues to leak. The dress is ruined now, the fabric over his chest completely wet and dribbles of the milk continuing down toward his stomach.

“I don’t, my lord,” he says. “I’m not to touch. I let them be.”

“But that must be so painful!” she says, slowly slipping off his smock and his dress off of his shoulders, unbuttoning the front until he is just in his skirts and his stays, full breasts heaving over the top of them, wet and pink and glistening, sagging.

“It is bearable, my lord,” he says, but he’s unable to stifle a moan when she squeezes again, experimentally.

“Would it help,” she begins. “Would it help, if someone were to drink from them?”

“Theoretically, my lord,” he says, the tone of his words going up in an unmistakable whine.

Sakura marvels at him, as his eyes flutter shut and she continues to thumb at his wet nipple. He’s pretty, like most omegas are, but she had never taken the time to notice him before; she had first met him during the birth where she was too concentrated on the pain she was experiencing to notice, and then during the subsequent month before she had gone back to the battlefront, far too immersed in her child to notice the quiet, submissive wet nurse that had been feeding her child.

“I could help you, then,” she says, with an air of finality, like she’s made her mind up about something. He gasps, and startles backward. The pull in his nipple when he moves back and her thumbs remain makes him gasp again, his cock tenting beneath his skirts, and he thanks the gods for the layers he wears.

“My lord, I could not ask –”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” she says.

“I – if you insist, my lord.”

“I don’t insist. I merely wish to help you,” she says, but the dilation in her pupils and the way she crosses her legs say more.

He swallows, but says nothing, simply nods and moves forward and allows her to guide him to the small chaise lounge kept in the room.

“My lord, what of the Lord Nara?” he asks, as she nears her mouth to his swollen tits. “The other one.”

“Don’t worry about him,” she says before swirling her tongue around his pert nipple and suckling deeply.

The milk spurts out and she only manages to catch some of it in her mouth, the rest of the white substance dribbling down her chin.

Sasuke makes an obscene noise before hurrying to apologize, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes go wide. But he’s unable to stop his hips from involuntarily moving forward, unable to stop his cock from filling with blood and straining against his underthings.

“Shhh,” murmurs Sakura before continuing to suckle, her thumb pushing at the bottom of his tits, her hand cupping the other one, exploratory. “Don’t worry about him,” she repeats. “If he comes home, he may wish to join us. To relieve you on the other side.”

She continues to suck at his tit, swallowing the streams of milk as Sasuke can feel himself shaking, unable to comprehend what his body is telling him. The relief consumes him, the feeling of releasing and being drained—but the response from his cock is like nothing he has ever experienced. So much relief, pleasure and comfort coming from her mouth on him, but his cock is so hard and now twitching, he feels as though he is going to collapse if they don’t call the whole thing off.

Swirling her tongue around his nipple, she moves her hands to his other tit so she can begin to massage it, trying to give any kind of relief she can. Her pussy is on fire and she’s hoping that Shikamaru comes home any minute so he can join, or fuck her, or both. 

She sucks again, deeply, on the nipple and feels the warm milk enter her mouth, looking up at Sasuke as she does. She can feel his trembles and she reaches her hand to his, trying to give him a center of calm. He’s not meant for this—not meant for pleasure—but she wants to give him relief. 

The room is spinning for Sasuke. Watching her drain the milk from his tits is doing something to Sasuke’s body that he can’t comprehend. She traces her tongue around his nipple and then sucks—hard—and Sasuke feels as though he might die or collapse or he doesn’t know what. 

“Stop!” he cries out, jumping back from her touch slightly. There’s a slight wetness on his face, but he can’t focus on anything except the terrifying feeling he just experienced.

There is silence as Sasuke catches his breath, nervously looking anywhere except for Sakura’s face. This was so  _ wrong _ , he’s not  _ meant _ for this. Letting himself be used like this? For  _ his _ own pleasure? He couldn’t imagine what the punishment would be. 

The silence feels like a thunderstorm.

“I’m sorry, my lord.” is all he is able to choke out, tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

She reaches for his hand and tugs on him so they are kneeling in front of each other. She cups his face in her hand, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

“You have done so many things for Sentaku—things I was unable to be present for. Let me thank you. Let me do this.” she whispers. “Will you let me relieve you?”

There is a beat, their eyes still locked, before Sasuke can allow himself to fully be present and see the impeccably strong, legendary warrior in front of him, offering  _ him _ relief. Offering to repay him for his services to Sentaku, services he would have given no matter what the circumstance. She is not looking at him like most alphas look at omegas. Her face only shows compassion and something Sasuke can only suspect as lust. 

He silently nods.

She begins to thumb at his nipple again, slightly puffy from the attention she paid it only moments ago. Steadily, she moves her thumb in circular motions, her mouth slightly agape and her pussy more on fire than she has felt in months. 

It is here, in this position, both of them knelt on the hearth floor, Sasuke’s chest fully exposed, Sakura’s hand on his tit, that Shikamaru finds them as he swings the door open.

Shikamaru has been counting down the days until his wife returns home—and he managed to get out of meetings early today so he could be there when she arrived. He’d expected to greet her, run his hands through her hair as many times till he could memorize the feeling again, listen to her stories of war, deliver pleasure to every inch of her body and then plot what they’d been writing to each other about for months now.

He hadn’t expected her to beat him home—and to find her already pawing at the wet nurse’s full breasts, both of them looking like animals in heat. The pressure was mounting in his groin, his cock tenting through his robes as he watched his wife milk the wet nurse.

Sakura does not pause her workings on Sasuke’s chest as Shikamaru approaches them. He makes his way over to the hearth, dropping to his knees to drink in every inch of Sakura, making sure she is really here before cupping her face and bringing her in for a full bodied kiss, both hungry and overflowing with love.

“My love,” Sakura says between breaths, tongue diving deeper into Shikamaru’s mouth.

Sasuke kneels, unable to move as he watches the husband and wife in front of him, mouths moving as one. No surprise had come from Shikamaru when he entered the room.  _ Had they talked about this before? _ They seemed to move with intent, each knowing what the other wanted.  _ How long had they been planning this? _

Shikamaru pauses, hand on the back of Sakura’s neck, breathing heavier. He begins to undo his own robes and locks eyes with Sasuke for the first time.

“Please, can you help my wife with her boots?” he asks as he strips. Sasuke takes a moment to come to before immediately jumping into action, slowly pulling Sakura’s boots off her as she pulls her tunic over her own head. He removes the boots and then pauses, waiting to be told what to do.

Shikamaru is now fully naked, absentmindedly moving his hand up and down his cock as he stares hungrily at Sasuke’s tits. Sasuke is suddenly very aware of how exposed he is, kneeling before his masters, breasts full and exposed but cock still hidden underneath his robes, though fully hard again from watching the couple before him. 

Sakura is still in her same position, bare chest exposed and boot-less, but still with trousers on. 

“Love,” she says to Shikamaru, nodding at her trousers. Shikamaru obliges, pulling off her trousers. She wastes no time in crawling toward Sasuke, looking at him like he was her food for the night. She crawls close enough so she is inches away from his face, her bare chest grazing his.

“Can you lay down for your lord?” she asks. He nods, laying down on the cool hearth.

“What can I do for you, my lord?” he asks. 

“Service her. Use your mouth, please.” Shikamaru says in a low tone. Sakura moves herself so her pussy is above Sasuke’s mouth—he can feel her heat and inhales the musky scent. He can see how wet she is— _ is this just from relieving me? _ —he wonders, but, not wanting to be chastised for not following orders, he begins to lap at the wet folds in front of him, beginning delicately, as he’s not quite sure what to do. 

Sakura lets out a soft groan, allowing herself to sink further into Sasuke’s mouth. He can see a circular mass of flesh at the top of her pussy, engorged and looking much like one of his nipples, in need of relief. Without thinking, he puts his entire mouth on it, sucking like she did earlier on his nipples. 

She pushes her clit harder into his mouth, grinding it on him as Shikamaru continues to stroke his dick, watching his wet nurse service his wife’s pussy, watching her face release in pleasure. 

“Use your fingers,” Sakura says commandingly, in between breaths, giving Sasuke a moment before he hears her, unlatching his mouth from her clit and carefully pushing two of his fingers into her pussy, exploring the warmth and wetness of her folds. His cock is fully hard, the ability to see his master in such pleasure arousing him to a new degree.

Sakura is moaning now, fucking herself on Sasuke’s fingers. “More,” she commands, and he obliges, adding a third finger. She’s increasing speed and he can feel her muscles tensing. 

Sakura lets out a cry, thighs quivering and Sasuke can feel warm juices squirting onto his face and running down his hand. She rides out her orgasm until she finally pulls herself off Sasuke’s fingers, looking at Shikamaru, who hasn’t stopped playing with his own cock.

“Looks like our wet nurse did a good job, yes my love?” Shikamaru asks Sakura. 

“Yes,” Sakura breathes, standing up and moving toward Shikamaru, taking his cock in her hand and taking over for him while the two of them look at Sasuke, who is still laying on the hearth. Sakura places a kiss on Shikamaru’s neck, nipping him and tightening the grip on his cock.

“I think he deserves a reward,” Sakura says. “He did such a good job.” 

Shikamaru looks Sasuke up and down and licks his lips. Sasuke’s breasts are engorged still, despite Sakura’s earlier draining, and Shikamaru can see a trace of milk leaking down Sasuke’s chest. He moves away from Sakura’s grip to kneel next to Sasuke, reaching his hand out to cup Sasuke’s breast and giving it a slight squeeze so more milk dribbles out of his nipple. Sasuke lets out a small breath of relief before catching himself—no matter what’s happened so far, he doesn’t want to do anything out of line.

“Does that feel good?” Shikamaru asks.

Sasuke nods. “Yes, my lord.”

Shikamaru continues to massage Sasuke’s tits and turns his head toward Sakura. “Can you bring your knife?”

Sakura joins Shikamaru, holding the sheathed knife. Shikamaru leans in toward Sakura, and Sasuke can’t hear what he says, but before he knows it Shikamaru has moved off of Sasuke’s tits and is replaced by Sakura straddling him. He can feel Shikamaru removing the rest of his robes and Sakura has her mouth on his nipples again, sucking and drinking in the milk as it streams out of him. He feels something unfamiliar being stroked between his breasts and he can’t help but let out a gasp as he looks to see Shikamaru holding his tits together as Sakura removes her mouth from his nipple and fucks his tits with the sheathed knife. She holds the knife against her mound and moves her hips with it, driving it between the valley of his breasts as though it’s her cock. The sensation is incredible—the leather moving in between his breasts, massaging away the heaviness of the milk that’s still inside him, Shikamaru pushing them together ever so gently so as to give more relief. His cock is swelling and he is close to being in more pain if he’s not touched soon. He won’t—can’t—ask either of them to touch him, it has to come from them, but he’s letting out a high pitched whine that both Sakura and Shikamaru recognize. 

“Just a little bit longer,” Sakura murmurs to Sasuke, fucking him faster with the knife. 

Shikamaru flexes his fingers, squeezing Sasuke’s breasts together a little harder, and milk leaks from them both in renewed streams, dripping into the crease between them. Sakura huffs in amusement and smiles crookedly. 

“You don’t even need us to make a mess on them for you, how charming. But I think we’d like to make a mess of you, still. Could you spread your legs, darling?” 

It takes a moment for Sasuke to realize that by “darling” she means  _ him _ and even though he is already in the single most compromising position of his life – something he’s never even fantasized about – he blushes deep and hot. Shikamaru snaps him out of it with a slap to his thigh, letting his breast relax and fall to the side. 

Sasuke yelps but obeys, slowly bending his knees to draw them up and, finally, slowly apart. The cool air of the room rushes up through his open robes and makes him shiver as it touches his leaking cock. 

“Good boy,” Sakura says and lithely stands with the sheathed knife in her hand. Milk drips from it and lands on Sasuke’s cheek. He’s transfixed by the image of her looming above him when hands suddenly appear on his stockinged calves, pushing the hem of his robes up and up until his thighs are exposed to the room. 

Shikamaru hums sharply, pleased. “If he had a cunt it would be flooded.” He runs two fingers up the inside of one of Sasuke’s thighs, feather-light, and lays the same kind of gentle touches up and down Sasuke’s cock. It’s more than he can take and he shouts as if he’s in pain, so achingly hard he thinks he might cry. 

“Hmm,” Shikamaru intones and gives an experimental squeeze on Sasuke’s cock. Tears well up in his eyes and stream down his face, his chest and thighs feeling so tight he wonders how he doesn’t simply crumple in on himself. “You’ve never cum before, have you?” 

“N-no, my lord,” Sasuke says between sniffles. 

Sakura crouches at Shikamaru’s side, turning the hem of Sasuke’s robes up so that all three of them can see the red head of his cock peeking out from Shikamaru’s fist. “I’ve already relieved his breasts, why don’t you relieve his cock, my love? And then we’ll have our fun. He’s young and fertile, he can take more than once.” 

“What a treat this is,” Shikamaru says, “to fuck someone who’s still a virgin in nearly every way.” 

Sakura kisses behind Shikamaru’s ear and trails a hand down his chest to reach between his thighs to squeeze playfully at his balls. “Didn’t I tell you he would be perfect?” 

Shikamaru closes his eyes and leans his head back on Sakura’s shoulder, sighing. His Adam’s apple bobs as he moans out a string of little noises, lost in the sensation of his wife’s hand. “And here I foolishly thought you were just lonely at war.” 

Her voice is low and dangerous as she nuzzles at his neck and ear, eyes flickering to pin Sasuke down like a butterfly on a collector’s board. “I’ve had some of my best ideas pining away in my cot. As we can both see. Go ahead, dear, take him in your mouth and taste.” 

Sakura removes her hand from where it was between Shikamaru’s legs and he wastes little time, bending down to put his head between Sasuke’s spread knees and take as much of Sasuke’s cock into his mouth as he can in one swallow. 

Sasuke barely has time to register the warm, wet feel of Shikamaru’s mouth at all before he’s crying out and his body is shooting over some invisible line, convulsing madly and snapping like a bowstring. He squeezes his eyes shut so hard he sees stars and squeals as his heart tries to beat out of his chest and his cock throbs over and over inside Shikamaru’s very, very wet mouth. 

His breath is thin and shaking as he comes back to his senses, somehow still miraculously laid out on the hearth of his masters, with one staring at him intently and the other swallowing around his cock. 

“Beautiful,” says Sakura. 

A feeling of relaxed comfort washes over Sasuke’s body, from the center of his belly all the way out to the tips of his fingers. For the first time in weeks, his breasts don’t ache and his mind is empty. He can’t even recall what it felt like, as though all memory of pain had been briefly wiped from his mind. 

Shikamaru sucks gently as he rises up off Sasuke’s cock, licking carefully all around the softening shaft. Something drips from the corner of his mouth, translucent white like the milk that’s been all Sasuke can think of for the past ten months. 

“How does he taste?” Sakura asks Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru’s eyelids hang heavy as always, but a pleased little smile creases their corners. “Fresh. Have a taste.” 

Sakura obliges, moving in so that Shikamaru can fist a hand in her hair as she licks at the inside of his mouth. She moans into the kiss, eyebrows knitting and releasing as Shikamaru’s tongue responds to hers in a dance Sasuke can’t see. He doesn’t mind, though, feeling as blissed out as he does. It’s nice to watch them play with each other. It fills him with a pleasant, nervous lightness. 

“Feeling relaxed now?” Shikamaru asks as he breaks away from the kiss, turning to address Sasuke. 

He nods and lets his head knock gently back against the floor, giving his neck a rest from straining to watch Sakura and Shikamaru. 

“Perfect,” Shikamaru says and chuckles. 

“May I?” Sakura asks. 

“Hmm, of course.” 

A soft, wet noise follows. Or a series of soft, wet noises. Against everything he thinks possible, color rises to Sasuke’s cheeks again and his cock twitches anew. 

“Sasuke,” Sakura says, the first time she’s actually said his name with no title attached. Sasuke’s stomach flips. 

“Yes?” 

“Unfasten your robes. I’d like you naked for the next part.” A finger traces up Sasuke’s outer thigh until it touches the ribbon that holds his stockings up. “But keep these on. My lord is fond of them, as am I.” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

Sasuke’s fingers are clumsy as he unties and unbuttons the layers of his clothes, pushed up and messed as they already are. At last he’s able to unwrap them and sits up on his elbows to begin drawing his arms out. Of course, then he sees the source of the earlier noise. 

Shikamaru and Sakura kneel before one another, eyes locked. Three of Sakura’s fingers are plunged into Shikamaru’s mouth and he takes them as well as easily as he took Sasuke’s cock. And three of Shikamaru’s fingers moving just as smoothly and forcefully between her legs. 

He watches them like this for a moment before he realizes he’s rid himself of his clothes and his cock is almost fully hard. Noticing the silence from his general area, Sakura pulls her fingers out of Shikamaru’s mouth and her lips curl upward in Sasuke’s direction.

“Almost ready for us, I see?” she asks. Sasuke nods. Shikamaru and Sakura share a glance and then make their way over to him. 

“Now, I’d like you to lean back, Sasuke.” Sakura says, kneeling in front of him. “Lean back and let me help get you ready.”

She grasps his cock ever so lightly, cups his balls and he wonders if she’s going to take him in her mouth like Shikamaru did. Her hand keeps going lower though, until her fingers are at his ass and he is suddenly even more unprepared than he was for everything else they’ve done. He lets out a small whimper as she pushes a finger into his hole, tightening up because he’s not used to anything or anyone ever being there.

Shikamaru cups his head and strokes his face. “Shhhh, you’re all right with us. We’ve got you. Let yourself enjoy it.”

Sasuke is comforted by Shikamaru’s words and he closes his eyes and leans his head back, letting himself relax into Sakura’s finger. His cock is responding to her and as her finger begins to slide a little easier in and out of him, she adds another. He shudders in pleasure and is met with a bite from Shikamaru on the neck—he lingers there, sucking for a moment before he tweaks his nipple again.

Sasuke is lost on Sakura’s fingers as she adds a third. How he could possibly take these and not explode again like he did earlier into Shikamaru’s mouth, he doesn’t know, but it’s happening and his cock is getting redder and redder from the attention being paid to his ass. He starts to move his hips into Sakura’s fingers, fucking himself on her, before she speaks.

“I think he’s good and ready for you,” she says to Shikamaru, her voice dripping on each syllable. Sasuke lets his eyelids flutter open, coming back into the present.

“Yes, I think he is,” Shikamaru agrees, whispering in Sasuke’s ear. “She opened you wide up for me, didn’t she?”

Sasuke can feel his ass agape from Sakura’s fingers and he nods. “Yes, my lord.”

Shikamaru smiles and himself and Sakura begin trading places.

“Can you hold him?” Shikamaru asks Sakura. She smiles and nods, settling herself behind Sasuke.

“Sasuke, we’d like you to lift your legs up,” Sakura says, gently helping his legs get into position. She takes a hold of them from behind him and she is now holding his stockinged legs up near his chest so his cock, at full attention, and asshole are both on display for Shikamaru. Shikamaru rubs his hand up and down his cock, looking Sasuke’s hole with hunger.

“Would you like to be fucked, Sasuke?” Sakura asks him. How can Sasuke answer that question? He is at such a high level of arousal, his ass has been stretched specifically for this and all Sasuke can think about is that he needs to be filled. He’s never let himself think like this, but it feels safe to him—both Sakura and Shikamaru have been so generous.

“I—I think so, my lord.” he says. 

“I think so isn’t a steady yes, Sasuke,” Shikamaru says. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

The tone is his voice, paired with being held in Sakura’s arms makes Sasuke resoundingly sure.

“Yes, my lords.” Sakura and Shikamaru share a smile. Shikamaru holds out a hand underneath Sasuke’s chin and Sasuke looks confused.

“Sasuke, spit. Enough to coat the bottom of a glass.” Sakura whispers into his ear. Sasuke doesn’t have time to nod, he begins to gather saliva in his mouth and spits for them, right into Shikamaru’s hands. He does it a few times before Sakura tells him to stop and Shikamaru begins to coat his cock with Sasuke’s spit.

“You’re being so good for us,” Shikamaru says as he strokes his cock.

“Yes,” Sakura agrees, “You deserve to be fucked. I’ll hold you steady.” 

Shikamaru circles Sasuke’s asshole with his cock, teasing a bit. “How lucky we are to be your first,” he notes, before pressing himself into Sasuke, very slowly at first.

Sakura has opened him up a bit already, but Sasuke feels as though he is being filled to the brim—stretched out, even. It is an inexplicable feeling as Shikamaru buries his cock all the way in Sasuke. They stay like that for a moment, Shikamaru settling himself into Sasuke’s ass and Sasuke getting used to the feeling of having him there.

“You look so beautiful like this, filled all the way,” Sakura breathes into Sasuke’s ear. 

Shikamaru takes this as an invitation to begin, slowly, moving his cock in and out of Sasuke. 

Sasuke feels like he is going to explode. Having Shikamaru completely fill him, the rhythm of his strokes—it’s an incomparable feeling. His head is spinning and he feels like his limbs might shoot right off him. It’s the blowjob all over again—he feels like the room is spinning, it feels too good.

“You’re so beautiful—you feel so incredible,” Shikamaru says to him, eyes closed in bliss as he picks up the speed of his strokes.

“You’re doing fantastic, darling,” Sakura whispers to Sasuke. “You can let it all out.”

With her permission, Sasuke lets out a cry as he crosses that invisible line again, shaking and losing control of his limbs, feeling a warm spurt of something coat his chest and every muscle in him relax. 

Watching Sasuke come undone has a similar effect on Shikamaru. 

“Sakura, he feels so good, so good,” Shikamaru says as he too, lets himself go and fills Sasuke, shaking limbs and all. He pants heavily for a moment as he stays inside Sasuke and Sasuke can feel Shikamaru’s cock pulsating inside him. 

They sit like that, all three of them breathing in the air of the room, much warmer than it was an hour ago. Shikamaru’s face is glowing red and Sasuke can feel that his is doing the same. He feels—full and good and heavy, but supported, like Sakura and Shikamaru (and this is how he thinks of them, not as his lords, but as  _ Sakura and Shikamaru _ ) are holding him together even though he’s just come apart. He feels like he could lie back against Sakura, with her strong, scarred body, forever. He could stay here being pressed in by Shikamaru’s lean frame and piercing eyes and just rest. As long as they would let him. 

Shikamaru hums low in his throat as his pleasure works its way through their bodies, his cock still twitching now and again to remind Sasuke that it’s still there, hot and spent inside him. “Are you ready for me to take it out?” 

“I—” Sasuke wants to say yes. He wants to say yes to both of them now and for every single thing they ask of him, as long as they’ll have him. 

“We can stay for a minute,” Sakura says, peppering chaste little kisses up and down his neck, “you can rest and enjoy it. Or are you ready to be done?” 

And Sasuke says something he’s never told any one of his masters before, something new and revolutionary. But it doesn’t make him shake and tremble like he would have thought. Instead he’s calm and certain and warm, warm, warm. “No, my lord, I’m not ready yet.” 

Sakura chuckles and smiles into Sasuke’s skin as Shikamaru, also smiling, leans in to lick up and down Sasuke’s chest. “Mm, good. I don’t think we’re quite ready to be done yet, either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <33


End file.
